rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ExtremoMania
Welcome, welcome Hi Extremo! I am Ilan xd, the b'crat here. I've checked your edits and they are pretty good, but please, don't edit any "spoilers" to the characters pages. If you would like to be promoted to a moderator (it's too early for you to be an admin), you can make a request on Rockstar Games Wiki: Requests for Promotion Nice Editing, and enjoy your stay :) -- Ilan xd 10:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Okay, make a request on Rockstar Games Wiki: Requests for Promotion. -- Ilan xd 05:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Actually, you don't need to make a request, I've already gave you moderator rights. I saw your edits here and on the GTA wiki and I want to say that they are pretty good. -- Ilan xd 16:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, and I sure you would be a good editor, but, please be more active. -- Ilan xd 19:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome to the team. :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] The Bunny button 16:32, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 69er If this bitch will ever step his foot here, tell me or Bunnyjoke about that. --- Ilan xd 13:51, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Good to see you active! How are you? -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 15:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeh, I saw his message, and already replayed. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 15:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for all the help. We really appreciate it. By the way, You can vote :) -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 11:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats and also thanks for voting for me. :) PS My name isnt actually Russell Northrop, it's Lincoln (usually Linx). Russell is a character in Bully. Lol. :D Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 02:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Haha. It's ok mate, you can still call me Russell. Got to go to class. :) Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 02:57, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat You can go on now. Sorry, I forgot I had the tab open. :P Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 09:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeh. Damn errors. :S -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 12:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Don't do anything. These errors are just something temp made by Wikia as they creating\correcting something in the sites. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 12:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 12:21, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. -- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 12:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeh.-- Ilan (Talk to me • • Home ) 12:29, February 29, 2012 (UTC) A small notice... Hey Extremo. I just wanted to ask you not to create so many pages - I don't want ot get the situation "too many short pages\stubs". Please expand the pages we have now, before moving to create new pages. Cheers :D -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 09:13, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :It's okay ;) - Ilan (XD • • Home ) 17:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Yeh, I saw your last comment, and I know you withdrew. Keep editing in various ways: main pages, images, templates. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 06:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) In a few months, try again and we'll probably vote yes. Keep up the good work! :) RE:Template Your template is nicer than mine, if you ask me. :) By the way, I got the design for the status list from a user template I saw on Community Central. RE: Archiving It's really simple; just create a page called: User talk:(username)/Archive 1, copy everything on your talk page and add it to that page. For example, if you were gonna archive your talk page, you would want to create the page called: User talk:ExtremoMania/Archive 1 and copy all the stuff from your talk page and add it there. Then, you can clear out your talk page. You should be sure to leave a link on you talk page that goes to the archive page. But if they already have a archive template like we do here, just put that on your talk page instead of a link. :No problem. :) Re:Featured Yes. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured You're a staff member. If you see a page you think is good and should be featured, you can just type: at the very top of the page and publish it. No need to vote. RE:inactive It's okay, you were busy. RE:congrats Thanks. :) RE: I'm going to get this game soon, I've already ordered it. I hoped you enjoyed your vacation :) -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:16, May 19, 2012 (UTC) U Back? Yay! :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:59, August 13, 2012 (UTC)